GearsOfDragoon:Gameplay
Gameplay Character stats Each character has a lot of parameters that provide different effects in battle, they can be separated into few categories - Basic (power, defense, ...), Compound (initiative, physical attack, complex arts, ...), Defensive (Resistance to Slash, Resistance to Fire, Resistance to Poison, ...), Additional (Limit, MaxDamage, 1RMax) Basic parameters: Pow '- Power. Increases damage of Physical attack skills and Physical elemental attack skills '''Def '- Defense. Lowers damage from Physical attack skills 'Agi '- Agility. Increases Accuracy, Evasion, Action speed order, Critical evasion. Increases chance to flee successfuly. 'Tec '- Technics. Increases Accuracy, Critical chance, Status attack success rate. Slightly increases damage of Physical and Magical attacks 'Mag '- Magic. Increases damage of Magical attacks. Sightly increases damage of Physical elemental attacks. 'Fai '- Faith. Increases power of Recovery skills. Affects the chance to avoid status effects. 'She '- Shell. Lowers damage from Physical elemental and Magical attacks. Increases chance to resist Magical attacks. Compound stats: '''物理攻撃 - Physical attack. Defines power of Physical attacks. Affected by Pow and Tec (0.375*Pow+0.125*Tec). 複合武技 - Complex attack. Defines power of Physical elemental attacks. Affected by Pow, Tec and Mag (0.125*Pow+0.125*Tec+0.125*Mag). 術式攻撃 - Magical attack. Defines power of Magical attacks. Affected by Tec and Mag (0.125*Tec+0.375*Mag). イニシアチブ - Initiative. Defines the order of character action, characters with high Initiative act earlier more often. Affected by Agi. Defensive parameters: 守備耐性 - Defensive resistance. Innate resistance to physical and magical attacks. Can't be changed. 異常耐性 - Status effect resistance. Innate resistance to status effects. Can't be changed. Additional: Limit - maximum amount of damage character can inflict in 1 hit. Affected by equipped weapon and other items. Can be increased by upgrading weapon, equipping certain off-hand items or getting Polishing (研磨) enchants from any sources. MaxDamage - maximum amount of damage character has inflicted with single attack 1RMax '''- maximum amount of damage character has inflicted with all his attacks in single round Progress of time Time is represented by 7 Time Periods, each connected with different element. Each time period consists of 100 turns. Each turn is consumed when party makes 1 move in dungeon or spend 1 round in battle. Each 5th turn each party member restores a small amount of HP and MP, amount restored depends on Guild Priest Rank. Time Periods change each other in this order: 火 → 土 → 風 → 雷 → 水 → 光 → 闇 → 火 (Fire → Earth → Wind → Thunder → Water → Light → Dark → Fire). During each Time Period skills of the same element gain 25% bonus power and skills of the next element lose 25% power, also parameters of monsters of the same element are increased. During Dark Time Period all monsters gain additional levels (around 10 extra levels). It is possible to skip Time Periods by using Rest button in Town Menu. Dungeon exploration After taking a quest in Town party can enter dungeon and it's instance will be saved until quest is complete or finished even if party leaves the dungeon. So killed bosses, triggered traps, unlocked doors, gathered ingredient spots, opened chests remain the same. But if quest is cancelled or completed and taken again, only uncovered map will be saved, all other things will be restored to initial state. There are two items sold in shop that allow party to return back to Town to recover: リターンポータル (Return Portal, costs 200g) - returns your party to town, リターンポータルⅡ (Return Portal 2, costs 10000g) - returns your party to town and saves it's position so when you enter dungeon next time, you start at the same place you left. Party can also leave through the same staircase it entered the dungeon. Some quests have additional conditions where you can't leave the dungeon until you finish the quest. Monsters attack randomly, except certain bosses or event enemies. Bosses are displayed with red face mark on a map and '''Red (for stationary) or Black '''(for moving) Flying face''' on normal view window. Monster level depends on several things: 1. Quest difficulty, monster's level range is displayed on quest description page, 2. Time Period, monster's level increased by about 10 during Dark Time Period, 3. Pollution, monster's level increased further with high enough pollution. Pollution is increased by 1 by killing each enemy group and can be reduced by 100 by mining Red crystal (same symbol is displayed on a map) that can be found on some maps. Use Space to mine Red crystal for some Ore or Demon Stones. Blue crystal (same symbol is displayed on a map) allows full party recover: restores HP, MP to max and revives fallen party members. Mining picks displayed on map show places that can be mined for Ore or Demon Stones. Use Space button to mine. Gathering spots for plants are not shown on map, but it is possible to see flower beds in normal view. Use Space button to gather plant ingredients. Exclamation marks on map display places to trigger different events for current quest. Often you just need to enter the square with this mark to trigger event. Sometimes Exclamation mark is near the exit from the map and if you enter it it will show text meaning "You don't need to go there, yet". You can't use the exit past this mark in current quest. Other marks on map display dangerous traps - pits, damage floor, blowing up traps. Damage from them can be reduced with Guild Rogue Rank. Battle After encountering an enemy battle screen is displayed. After you give orders for each party member all participants of the battle start doing actions and action order depends on their Initiative. Some skills have Fast Attack (速攻) attribute of different strength, so characters that try to use those skills often acts earlier. Each turn in battle equals to single move during exploration, so time continues to pass even during battle and Time Periods can change. Enemies are formed into two rows and additional enemies can arrive as reinforcements after one of the rows is destroyed. Enemy party structure is displayed in upper left corner of the screen. Allied party also formed of two rows but they are displayed lineary, front row to the left and back row to the right. Characters in front row are easily attacked by enemies. characters in back row can't be targeted by most skills unless all characters in front row are dead, but they suffer 50% attack power penalty, though there are some skills where this penalty is not applied. If all units on front row are dead, back row counts as front. Chain assault Each character around level 20 get access to special skill. This skill is marked by Star and usually cost a lot of MP. Additionally party need to enter rage mode to charge this skill. If skill is activated in battle, party enters Chain assault mode. During Chain assault all party members attack right after each other and gain bonus damage for following attacks. Bonus damage modifier starts at 5% at the beginning of chain and increased by 5% for each attack of the same element that was already used in chain or doubles for each attack of the new element. Final attack of the chain can be rather devastating due to this bonus. Examples: Two 4-attack chains that use similar and different elements get different bonuses at final attack 斬（５％）→風（１０％）→斬（１５％）→風（２０％） Slash(5%)→Wind(10%)→Slash(15%)→Wind(20%) 火（５％）→土（１０％）→風（２０％）→雷（４０％） Fire(5%)→Earth(10%)→Wind(20%)→Thunder(40%) Enemy information During battle brief information is displayed about enemy if you mouse over it in formation window. Additional info can be displayed by clicking Info button after selecting an enemy. Brief info: 1. Strong element - up to three elements that enemy has more then 4 resistance to. It is usually a bad idea to attack this enemy using attacks of these element affinity. 2. Weak element - up to three elements that enemy has less then 4 resistance to. It is their weekpoint, so attacks of the same element affinity should be used. 3. Enemy element - enemy affinity to elements, during Time Period of the same element as their affinity monsters gain increased parameters. Full info: 1. Enemy race - shows enemy race, helps to decide when to use skills that have special effects (extra damage) against certain races. 2. List of elemental and status effect resistances - displays values of resistance to certain elements on a scale from 1 to 9 where 1 means weakpoint, 9 means highly resistant, 4 means normal resistance. Element types: 斬 (Slash)/貫 (Pierce), 打 (Bash)/火 (Fire), 土 (Earth)/風 (Wind), 雷 (Thunder)/水 (Water), 光 (Light)/闇 (Dark), 竜 (Dragon)/眠 (Sleep), 戒 (???)/混 (Charm), 燃 (Burning)/毒 (Poison), 黙 (Silence)/痺 (Paralysis), 凍 (Freeze)/眩 (Daze), 呪 (Curse)/恐 (Fear), 弱 (Weakness)/死 (Instant Death). Most enemies have hidden status effect resistance that can be uncovered by raising Guild Magician Rank. Effect of choices in events Often during event there are different dialogue choices. Different choices can increase Favor of female characters and/or raise Law or Chaos stat. Favor and Law/Chaos can be checked on Guild room screen. Favor is displayed as a number inside the heart on the female character picture, Law and Chaos are displayed in the upper part of the screen. When Favor with a female character is increased due to dialogue choice there is a distinquishable sound effect.